Naruto: Demonic Savior
by Roanes Steel
Summary: Six years after the attack of the Nine Tailed Fox, Naruto wanders to the destroyed sector in search of a friend, only to be brought into a god's quest for revenge against the Fourth Hokage. How will this affect Naruto's life, and what do demons have to do with it? Demon Naruto, Mostly Neutral Naruto, NarutoxHarem Not Yaoi


**{So after many days of contemplation and watching part of a play through of nocturne and the two Digital Devil games I decided that I have gotten enough inspiration to start again with, Naruto: Demonic Savior, or Demi Fiend of Uzu rewritten. Enjoy.}**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the Mega Ten franchise. If I did, both would more than likely suck, but Kishimoto seems to be doing fine with throwing his into the incinerator so … yeah.**

"Human/Disguised Demon Talking"

'_Human/Disguised Demon Thinking'_

Jutsu/Spells/Atma Brand

"**Tailed Beast/Demon/Atma Avatar Talking"**

'_**Tailed Beast/Demon/Atma Avatar Thinking'**_

***Scene Change***

A loud roar split the night as the great Nine Tailed Fox watched the man its container had married left her impaled on its claw, having substituted with the red head right before the reaper could rip out his soul. Everyone who was there was immediately shocked that the blonde had broken such an ancient law with almost no thought behind his action. He smiled to himself as he watched his son accept the remainder of the fox's chakra, while the many seals he had on his own body began to change the demon chakra inside his own body to match his own.

"Don't worry Kushina; I'll be sure to tell Sarutobi to keep the villagers from going to far." The man said as he lifted the baby from the woman's arms, ignoring the slowly fading reaper and its shouts of broken deals, after all he was the greatest Hokage he didn't have anything to worry about now that he had all of the Uzumaki seals mastered.

Just after he picked up the boy, his only remaining student and one of the three that was in on his plans, Kakashi Hatake appeared behind him. "Make sure you tell Hiruzen the story, exactly as we practiced. I'll be heading to meet Obito before going to the bunker."

The silver haired man nodded as he took the child, glad that his sensei's plan was finally going into play. He didn't want him to go, but he knew his part. He was to make sure that the Anbu would never arrive on time to save Naruto until the beatings had gotten to a certain point, after that the unsuspecting Hiruzen would arrive to save the boy and unknowingly aid his successor's plans.

Minato smiled as he watched the silver haired boy vanish before heading to one of the Namikaze labs, or an Orochimaru hideout due to how perfectly the man had stumbled across them. It made him glad that his occultist clan mate's tests were so easily pawned off onto the snake man.

The blonde vanished in a flash of yellow, never once catching the way his wife's corpse began to change.

***Konoha Outskirts, Kyuubi Destroyed Zone, Naruto Uzumaki, Six Years Later***

Naruto Uzumaki was a lot of things, a six year old boy, the only non Yamanaka blonde in Konoha, and one year away from ninja training. However right now he was smiling like he had just won the lottery. Why, because his friend Alice had finally invited him to her home.

You see Naruto was not well liked in the village for some reason, he was always chased when he left the orphanage, which he often did despite the friendly woman who ran the place saying not to. He would even sometimes get caught, which meant he would go to the hospital to meet his old man and the silver haired dog man. However going out was also the only time he got to see his friend Alice, who had found him the very first time he escaped from the mod of drunks.

The girl was odd the first time he saw her, with porcelain white skin, golden blonde hair, and a blue and white dress in some weird style he had never seen before she was quite the sight. However she was always coming up with games for them to play, like the knife throwing game that was a bit different than the ninja one and catch the rabbit, which was a game where he had to find a strange white rabbit that Alice would sometimes bring. She said that his name was Chernobog but he just called it Snow.

After that the two would talk about Naruto, what he liked, what he had done since they last met, and if he wanted to play a special game with her. He always said no to that last one since he could only play it once, but since today was his birthday he had said yes if it could be today. The girl had smiled brightly and went off to make the plans, giving him a neatly drawn map to an old building where she lived with her older sister.

When he had told the matron about this, the woman had smiled and given him a kiss on the forehead, saying that she gave him a special good luck charm. He thought that the charm was great because nobody saw him even when he was in the middle of the road.

Now though, he was standing in front of an old rundown house that looked to be partially collapsed, making him wonder at how Alice always kept her dress so clean before he walked into the house through the partially destroyed door.

Naruto had expected to see a large amount of broken furniture with pieces of the walls and ceiling all over the place; instead he came into a sort of church building, with black brick walls and glowing purple symbols on strange banners. However his inspection was cut short when Alice appeared next to smiling brightly.

"You came, you really came! I can't believe it!" Naruto smiled at his friend's excitement, quickly following her as she dragged him towards the altar.

However he couldn't help but notice that her hands were ice cold, it was odd but he wouldn't judge her. She was the only friend he had; all the other children followed the aides' example of staying as far away from the boy as possible. He didn't know why but back when the not drunk people were the only ones in the mob they started winding up dead or at least that was what people thought due to their mysterious disappearances and the fact that their entire homes were covered in blood when they were searched.

Still as Alice began to lay him on the alter, a woman with long red hair and black priest robes walked out of a large door at the back of the church, which let Naruto catch just a glimpse of what looked like a woman before the door shut.

"Ah, so you finally invited him over Alice?" The red head said with a small smile on her face as Alice nodded excitedly. "Yep, it's his birthday today so he wants to play the 'special game'."

Naruto was utterly lost as the two girls talked, however he couldn't help the feeling of dread that was building in his gut, _'What are they talking about?'_ he wondered as the red head walked towards him.

The woman stopped next to his head and stroked his hair, her smile turning just a bit more loving as she stroked his hair. "Don't worry; you will only feel a slight pinch before momma will make it better." Naruto looked at the woman questioningly before he felt something bind his arms and legs to the altar as the woman forced his mouth open, letting Alice show him a small creature that was curled into a strange shape.

"**Let the game begin."** The blond girl said, her voice holding a strange presence it didn't have before as she dropped the creature into his open mouth. That was immediately followed by pain as the red head placed her hand on his shoulder as a bright light erupted from her hand, and that was all he knew before the pain caused him to black out.

***Konoha Outskirts, Mysterious Church, Alice***

The little blonde girl giggled as she watched the boy's body change, and his already delicious power turn that much more appealing to her kind. That was mainly because Alice was a Demon, to be more specific a Chaos Demon. She was personally glad that she got to help prepare Naruto for these two gifts. However she couldn't help but want him to just help her with her games, but that was not her place to pick.

The red head woman looked like she was just about to cry as Naruto thrashed around in pain. While she might be a little worried for the boy, she wasn't heartless after all; she trusted that he would be fine. After all she had already chosen to follow him without the oath of subjugation by the cathedral; there was just something about him.

Shaking her head at the new minister's behavior, Alice began to walk out of the building. She stopped when a voice called out to her. "Remember that Naruto will need some special nutrients when he awakens, so be sure to pick them up." Alice just nodded as she grinned, that meant that she got to play some more before she had to come home.

**{Done and done, I finally got out the chapter. I really didn't have an idea for a long while, but it will pick up next chapter, which will be part of the prolog arc, which will contain three chapters. Sorry for the wait. Enjoy Life Readers.}**


End file.
